universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Genderless Child
On-Screen Appearance Hangover GC wakes up in a Flower bed and groans Special Attacks Neutral Special - Boiling Water GC will get out a cup of water. You can throw it in the opponent's face to burn them for a little while or make a slip trap that will burn their butt. There is a chance it will have a normal cup of water to heal opponents with Side Special - SHUT UP! GC will get annoyed and yell at the opponent to shut up. The most annoying opponent (Freddy Barbie, Good Burger Ed, ect) will fall down. They can fall off the stage too. The least annoying opponent (EQG Fluttershy, Shrek, ect) will just get stunned with no damage. There is a 20 second cool down afterward Up Special - Lob me up, Toriel GC will ask Realistic Toriel to lob it up to recovery after it counts down. If you do the move in air, RT will throw GC up instanly without the countdown. GC will hit a wall and get damaged a little. It will also scream in pain which will leave him open Down Special - Sword Nips GC will get freezing cold and its nips will grow icicles. You can walk around and stab opponents until the icicles melt off. Press A to let GC threaten the opponent that it will poke their eyes out with its nips and it will pluck the icicles out and use them as swords Final Smash - Let's Get Smaaaashed! Realistic Sans will appear, Grab a beer bottle for GC and says the line. GC drinks the beer and it will glow a light purple. Its attacks are now stronger and faster. After a while, GC will become sober and fall down, dizzy for 10 seconds KOSFX KOSFX1: Oh My God! KOSFX2: (Groans) Star KOSFX: (Screams) Screen KOSFX: (Groans) Taunts Up: *Downs a Beer Bottle* Sd: So I'm neither a Mr. or a Mrs. I'm a. Mis-ter-y. End my life Dn: *Checks its phone* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Whew. Lovin' life Victory 2: Yeah. The event's been canceled Victory 3: (Says to the loser) If this was an accident and I didn't push you, Don't say anything! Lose/Clap: *Floating, Covering it's face* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Knife *Dash Attack - Kick *Forward tilt - Punch *Up tilt - Tosses Money *Down tilt - Push *Side Smash - Spear Throw *Up Smash - Spear Throw upwards *Down Smash - Throws a Barrel Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Heavenly Float *F-Air - Releases a Froggit *B-Air - Kick *U-Air - Punch *D-Air - Knife Throws *Grab - Grabs one handed *Pummel - Punch *Forward Throw- Stabs Opponent with a Cell Phone *Back Throw - Throws Opponent like a Spear *Up Throw - Throws Opponent upwards *Down Throw - Throws Opponent Down Other Attacks *Ledge attack: Knife *100% ledge attack: Beer Bottle *Front attack: Trash Can *Back attack: Trash Can *Trip attack: Please don't yell. It hurts Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol SmashBits icon Victory Music Undertale OST - Main Menu Kirby Hat Genderless Child's hair and closed eyes Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Snail Pie Pawlette Swaps *Default (B) *Bumblebee shirt colors *Realistic Chara (G) *Red/Black (If Underfell was Realistic) ® *Stephanie colors *Monochrome *Zone-Tan colors *Penny (Inspector Gadget) colors Trivia *GC has X Horniness due to being Genderless Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Genderless Category:British Category:Funny Characters Category:Drunk Characters Category:Kid Category:Weird Characters Category:SFM Category:Parody Characters Category:If Undertale was Realistic Category:Food Lovers Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Anti Heros Category:Jerk Category:Giraffe Category:Jurgurging Favorite Category:Lawl Toon: Brother Location Category:Lawl Toon: Brother Location Personal Picks Category:RPG Characters Category:Veit Yang's Lawl Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:Cults